The Kahuna
"Whoa, what's up summer staff? I'm The Kahuna, I drive the shuttle for the hotel, so any time you need to get into town, just look for me, just look for the Kahuna." -The Kahuna, introducing himself to the groms in "Welcome to Paradise, Dudes!" The Kahuna is the best surfer at Sunset Beach. He first appears bringing the new groms to Surfer's Paradise Ridgemount Resort on the Whalebus. Throughout the show he acts like the cool uncle towards the young surfers, helping them to get out of trouble and giving them somewhat helpful advice. Along with being the bus driver, he also runs the Big Wave Movie Theatre, however admission to the theatre is pretty much anything with use. The Kahuna also had a pet fish named Fluffy who was cooked in "Penthouse of Horror" which he accidentally brought back to life during Fluffy's funeral. When Fluffy is about to attack Emma and Johnny, the Kahuna grabs some shrimp forks and hits Fluffy, and he later eats the zombie fish. The Kahuna's personality is that of your stereotypical surfer. He can be easily distracted by stuff, is obsessed with anything to do with the ocean, and is into superstitious surfer curses and legends. The Kahuna lives in a little surf hut full of knicknacks and trinkets. Also, he has a large variety of jobs that he does like teaching classes, fixing stuff, and even decorating. However The Kahuna doesn't get paid with money but in anything that has somewhat of a value. Trivia *He resembles deceased comedian George Carlin (who was also a hippie, but Carlin did not surf). *The Kahuna has two steady jobs: *#Drives the Whalebus for tourists/employees. *#Owns and works at the Big Wave Movie Theatre, and takes anything as currency. *The Kahuna owns a beach house near Sunset Beach, as seen in "The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest", "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", "Mr. Wahine", "The Pirate Who Came To Lunch" and "The Day the Sea Stood Still". *The Kahuna owns a Volkswagen Type 2 van seen parked at his house. *He is like an uncle to the groms, as he will help them out with any and all of their plans. *He seems to be out of it most of the time, since he didn't know that he was going out with Reef's mom. *He had a pet fish named Fluffy, until Kelly caught it and had it cooked into a fishstick in "Penthouse of Horror". *He knows Surf voodoo, which he used to bring Fluffy back to life. *He sometimes goes skin diving. *The Kahuna has a pet skunk named Armpit. There may be more than one pet skunk as seen in "The Day the Sea Stood Still." *Assuming that "Kahuna" is his nickname, his real name is never revealed. *The Kahuna owns three chickens and a large pig. *He makes flip-flops out of leaves but has a hard time remembering which one goes on the correct foot. *The Kahuna's iPhone is white. *The Kahuna does some modeling as seen in "The Pirate Who Came to Lunch." *The Kahuna is training fleas for space flight as seen in "My Fair Leslie." *The Kahuna has class 2 driver's licence and many others. *The Kahuna takes a shower in the rain as seen in "Grommy the Vampire Slayer." *Kahuna has a variety of jobs and abilities shown so far: *#Surfer's Paradise shuttle bus driver *#Movie theatre owner and projectionist *#Sunset Beach's only cab driver *#Tow truck driver *#Surf forecaster *#Aquarium repairman *#Feeding the denizens of the lobbyquarium *#Taxidermist *#Welder *#Astronomer *#Stem Cell Reseacher *#Go-Cart Mechanic *#Electrician *#''Tai chi'' instructor *#Veterinarian for the denizens of the lobbyquarium *#Driving instructor Quotes "Who hired you?!" -Bummer, "Charging into the Night" "Hold on, incoming Bummer!" -Kahuna, proving he hates Bummer "No problemo, Operation Stall the Bum Man is in effect!" -Kahuna, "Charging into the Night" ''The power of the North Pacific current minus the Moon and Mercury divided by pi! (Gasps) El Duderino! -Kahuna, The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust (does not speak) *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *A Boy Named Leslie *Brofinger *The Pirate Who Came To Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Channel Surfers *Grumpy Old Brahs *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *My Fair Leslie *Bad Sports *The Reefinator *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat *Browatch *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Heartbreak Hotel *All We Are Saying is Give Reef a Chance *Grom Fest Gallery Kahuna.png|The Kahuna introduces himself to the groms. Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0008.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 009_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0003.jpg Exaltaţii ep 6 010_0004.jpg Bus.PNG vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m30s32.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m37s96.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h23m56s24.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h24m00s69.png Kahuna caught by wind.jpg Kahuna holding Bolt Cutter.png Kahuna Eating Beaver tail.png S2 E14 The Kahuna's flees return.png S2 E14 The Kahuna many license.png S2 E7 The Kahuna says "Reaper 10 : Broseph 0".png S2 E7 The Kahuna doing Yoga.png S2 E7 The Kahuna talks to him self "Bravest surfer I've ever known. I'm gonna miss that kid".png S2 E7 The Kahuna adds "he ended up in traction for six months and never surfed again".png S2 E7 The Kahuna tells Broseph that only one person has been able to beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 The Kahuna congratulates Broseph on compleeting two and a half barrel rolls.png S2 E7 The Kahuna replacing a light bulb.png S2 E8 The Kahuna having rain shower by staff house.png S2 E8 Both Reef and The Kahuna scream.png S2 E8 The Kahuna also screams.png S2 E8 The Kahuna appears 2.png S2 E8 The Kahuna appears.png S2 E8 Kahuna is the Vampire hunter.png S2 E8 The Kahuna asks Reef and Jonny "so where are the vamps at?".png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Reef they are made out of foam "The wood ones gave me splinters".png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Reef "So scary. I couldn't sleep all week".png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Reef "Since I rented Surf Vampires III".png S2 E8 Reef asks Kahuna "since when are you a vampire expert?".png S2 E8 The Kahuna has a rain shower.png S2 E8 The Kahuna "Hey! Free shower time!".png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Johnny and Reef there is no movie playing at the theatre tonight.png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Fin "Um, not really".png S2 E8 The Kahuna says "Nasty stuff, but it should pass through her system soon".png S2 E8 The Kahuna tells Johnny Lo does not have Vampire bites she has "advanced seagull-atitis".png S1 E8 Broseph says "I charged a ten-footer on the same board that one of the greatest surfing legends ever rode!".png S1 E8 The Kahuna tells Broseph "the god of surfing is happy tonight, dude".png S1 E8 Kai picks up a part of the Duke board.png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Now he has to surf on his belly. Which is cool".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "The last cat that took something from the office lost both legs to a shark".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "No, for real, man".png S1 E9 Reef does not believe the Kahuna "Yeah, right!".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "The waterfall goddess will curse you for the rest of your life".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "No, dude, hugely not cool. You never take anything from there".png S1 E9 The Kahuna asks Reef "where did you get that?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna says "Right on. Hey".png S1 E9 Reef talks to the Kahuna "Up for a quick session before my first lesson?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna says "They never listen".png S1 E9 Reef tells the Kahuna "There's no way I'm putting this back. I found it and it is awesome!".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Yeah, to hang the totem around your neck, bro".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Dude, don't you get it? That totem's already jiving you with bad mojo".png S1 E9 Someone responds to what Kahuna says "Got that right", Reef says "Hey!".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells everyone "OK, nothing to see here, folks".png S1 E9 Reef loses his balance and falls over.png S1 E9 Reef tries to pull his shorts up.png S1 E9 Reef sees his shorts have fallen down.png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Dude, cover yourself up!".png S1 E9 George takes a photo of Reef, Reef thinks he is taking a photo of his totem.png S1 E9 Mrs. Marvin tells Reef "This is a family resort!".png S1 E9 Reef thinks they are looking at his totem "I know, it's pretty sweet, huh?".png S1 E9 Guests at the resort see, a mother places a towel over her daughter's face.png S1 E9 Reef's shorts fall down.png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "Denial ain't just a river".png S1 E9 Reef walks into his board.png S1 E9 Broseph tells Reef "Not really, bro." The Kahuna tells Reef "Not me, man".png S1 E9 The Kahuna asks Reef "Now do you believe me?".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "It's a sign".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "That fork just fell from a plane".png S1 E9 Reef crashes into a floorboard that has lifted up.png S1 E9 Reef says "We've gotta get that totem back" as he runs off.png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "You can't just give it away. The person who removed it must take it back to the waterfall or he'll be cursed forever".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "You have to get it back".png S1 E9 The Kahuna tells Reef "So have you changed your mind about the totem yet?".png Kahuna tells Paco that he didn't teach him long Division.png S1 E15 Lo runs up to Stone saying "I won't let you do this!".png S1 E15 Stone walks onto the stage.png S1 E15 Kahuna introduces Stone to the audience "Ladies and gentlemen, the one, the only... ..Stone Seabreeze!".png S1 E16 The Kahuna finishes ..."Whom".png S1 E16 The Kahuna tells Kelly "Not who, dude."....png S1 E16 Kelly says "If that's true, who's next?".png S1 E16 The Kahuna says "Fluffy! He must be going after everyone who fried and served him".png S1 E16 Kelly yells out "Chef!", while Chef says "Get the fish stick!".png S1 E16 The Kahuna nervously laughs.png S1 E16 The Kahuna tells Kelly "I just read from this book, The Peabrain's Guide To Fish Funerals".png S1 E16 The Kahuna says "A fish stick just walking around and stuff? Uh-oh".png S1 E16 The Kahuna tells Kelly "Same diff".png S1 E16 Kelly asks The Kahuna "You mean these shrimp forks?".png S1 E16 The Kahuna tells Kelly "Hand me those anti-pyscho-zombie-fish-stick harpoons".png S1 E16 The Kahuna says "Then there's no time to lose!".png S1 E16 Kelly continues "because I so don't, but I can't afford to lose any more servers".png S1 E16 Kelly adds "Not that I care,".png S1 E16 Kelly tells the Kahuna "Emma's at the beach!".png S1 E16 The Kahuna says "which means it's moving straight for the beach".png S1 E16 The Kahuna says "The psycho zombie fish stick has struck here and here, ".png S1 E16 The Kahuna tells Kelly "That seems a little judgemental, but OK'.png S1 E16 Kelly says "More like psycho zombie fish stick!".png S1 E1 A crowd gathers.png S1 E1 The Kahuna says "Yo, dudes! All aboard for Surfer's Paradise Resort".png S1 E1 The Kahuna helped Wipeout out.png S1 E1 The Kahuna laughs at Reef's misfortune.png S1 E1 Kahuna tells Fin "Best in the country. Double-overhead most days. Hope you're ready to get worked".png S1 E1 The Kahuna tells them "so any time you need to get to town, just look for me - just look for The Kahuna".png S1 E1 The Kahuna introduces himself "What's up, summer staff? I'm The Kahuna. I drive the shuttle for the hotel,".png Kahuna's Evil Laugh.png The Marvins Staring.png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Blondes Category:Adults